


Lucky Rain

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin helps out a fellow runner during a thunderstorm. Pre-mini AU. I hope the story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Rain

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A million thanks go to ufp13 who beta read this story. If you didn't own my soul before, you would now. Thank you, hon! All remaining mistakes are, of course, MINE.   
> Thank you mary_me11 for finding a BIIIG mistake!

Kissing her deeply, devouring her mouth with a hunger he couldn’t, didn’t want to suppress, he caressed her tongue with his own. His hands tangled in the thick mass of her hair as their bodies slowly sank to the ground in the middle of her hallway. They wouldn’t make it to her bedroom. It almost made him laugh out loud. A frak on the floor; not what he had planned, if one could talk about planning anyway. He had hoped, surely; but planned, no.  
The floor… Still, he didn’t care. She didn’t seem to care either. They were both too far gone to stop now.  
She ended up on top of him. Straddling him, her hands were busy getting rid of his shirt. Freeing one of his hands from the silk of her hair, he reached for her blouse. He had every intention to take care, to be thorough, but he didn’t have any patience left. Tearing at her blouse, he sent buttons flying everywhere.

***

Laura Roslin loved running, had been a runner since high school. To her, there was nothing more relaxing than a good long run very early in the morning when most of the world and its problems were still asleep. No one disturbed her as she was nearly the only one on the streets. She was alone with her thoughts, didn’t have to mind her reactions or keep a mask in place.  
Out here, she was free. Her mind cleared more with each mile she ran. She liked to go to the limit, to run until her muscles started to burn, clean sweat running down her back. It wasn’t about overdoing it, but about overcoming herself. When she neared the threshold of what she could bear, what her body could bear, her mind would quite down completely, endorphins calming her usual taut nerves. People thought her composed, serene, a quiet unobtrusive politician. She was neither nor, had simply learned to hide the fact that Laura Roslin was a passionate woman. A sad woman. A woman alone and lonely. She didn’t pity herself, thought doing a good job was worth foregoing a private life, but sometimes she wished for someone to see her as she was.

***

 

He grinned when she released a throaty laugh, nipped at his jaw none too gently. The slight pain only threw oil into the fire of his passion. He couldn’t remember when he’d wanted a woman with such an urgency for the last time. She was everything he thought he could want in a woman. Everything and more. It was everything about her. The way she looked; fiery red hair, luminous green eyes, a slender figure with a petite waist, a nice rack and killer legs. The way she was, kind, intelligent, generous, funny. If he were a moth, this woman would be his flame. He already burned for her.  
Throwing her blouse to the side, he went for her skirt. However, she slapped his hands away.  
“You first. Now.”  
If that was what she wanted, he wouldn’t refuse her. In record time, they freed him of his shirt, managed to get him out of his shoes, socks, his pants and underwear before she straddled him again.  
Pulling her closer once more, he kissed her, unfastening her bra in the process. Discarding with the by now offending item, his hands moulded around her supple breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples.  
She hummed.

***

 

The first time she’d noticed him was on a cold winter morning. There weren’t many people like her, people utilising the earliest hours of the days, and Laura thought she knew most of them, if knowing how someone looked like meant you knew anything about the person at all.  
The first time she’d run the trail in Callisto’s park, the one leading her around the lake which was the centre of the park, had been over two years ago. For two years, she’d run this trail; for two years, she’d never seen him. She’d have noticed him. Under the veneer of the politician beat the heart of a woman, a woman who noticed a man well built, a man looking sinfully good.

After the first day she’d spotted him, she saw him daily for about a month then he was gone.  
Gone, only to appear again some months later. Who was this man?

***

He’d never heard any woman make such a sound. It was wickedly erotic, sent a jolt of arousal straight to his groin as if he weren’t aroused enough as it was. Rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, he relished in every sound he could elicit from her – her moans, her hums, her whimpers. She was vocal, uninhibited, consumed by the same passion that had him in a tight grip. Her hips had begun to undulate in a primal rhythm, the soft fabric of her skirt brushing against his cock again and again. It reminded him of the fact there were still too many layers of clothes between them.

His hands let go of her breasts, a move she protested with a disappointed groan. Reaching for the zipper of her skirt, he lowered it carefully.

“This will feel better if you get out of it.”

Her eyes met his, and the grin she shot him was impish. She got up, slowly, granted him a good look at her long, lean legs. She quickly shed her skirt, wanted to toe of her shoes, but he stopped her with a hand on her ankle.

“Leave them.”

Her eyes darkened, but she didn’t resist, joined him on the floor once more.

***

The sky opened, a downpour soaking her within seconds. She shouldn’t have left the house, an insight that came too late. Dressing for her run, she’d seen the dark clouds, but she’d never been one to shy away from a few droplets of rain. This was worse, though, way worse, and it had to be expected. It had been too hot, too humid for days, a thunderstorm being only a matter of time. However, hindsight was twenty-twenty. Deciding that it was best to get back home, thankfully she only lived a mere ten minutes from here, she realised she wasn’t the only one who’d miscalculated the weather.

He – the young man she’d shamelessly ogled whenever she saw him from a distance – was out here as well.

She passed him, only to stop a few metres later, turning to where he stood, having found shelter under a tree.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she called out to him.

“Waiting for a thunderbolt to strike?” He smiled, a devastatingly enticing smile. He was as soaked as she was, making his clothes stick to his muscled body. It was with effort that she dragged her gaze up, looked at his face. Gods, she was better than checking out young men shamelessly, wasn’t she? It hurt to admit the truth, but it seemed she needed to get laid, properly laid. She kept her smile neutral, shrugged.

“I can think of better things than being struck by one.”

Another smile and he crossed the distance between them.

“You’re right.”

Another thunderbolt went off somewhere in the distance.

“I guess I had smarter ideas than to wait this out.”

“I guess you could be right. I don’t know about you, but I’ll head home now.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m living well on the other side of Caprica. I’ll wait until this has blown over and complete my run.”

She wondered why he was coming here for his run, but it wasn’t a question for here and now. Looking at him getting wetter by the second, she stopped questioning the idea that had popped into her mind. She spoke before she’d have a really good chance to second-guess herself.

“If you want to, I could offer you a cup of coffee and some dry towels.”

He was surprised by her offer, and she wondered if she’d lost her mind. Only the gods might know what he made out of her offer. Never mind she hadn’t offered him a frak against the wall but shelter until the rain would stop. Although, she wouldn’t really mind the former, the devil inside her piped up.

After a long moment, he nodded, smiled. “I’d like that. But I don’t want to intrude.”

“You won’t. It would be madness to wait this out here.”

He smiled then laughed before he nodded. “You’re right. Thanks, ma’am.”

So much for the thought of a frak, she thought, amused at herself. Her days of seducing younger men – or rather the one time she let herself be seduced by one, to be honest – were long since over.

“Let’s go then,” she said, beginning a jog toward her place. He easily kept up with her, could’ve outrun her in a second. Still, it took them a few minutes to reach her apartment.

***

He didn’t know where to look first. This woman was true sensuality, eroticism personified. In only her heels and a pair of panties, she looked like a goddess. Painfully hard, all he could think of was to join with her. She obviously wanted him to, her white, innocent panties damp. He could see it, feel it against his stomach, the scent of her arousal tickling his senses. He didn’t have the strength of will to relocate them somewhere more comfortable, but he’d be damned if he rushed through the experience. It would be hard and fast enough, yet he’d make it worth her time. She wouldn’t throw him out afterwards; he had plans to take her into the shower, to take her to bed. Slipping a hand between them, he stroked her through the soaked satin of her panties, watching her throw back her head, moaning and arching into his touch.

“Laura,” he rasped, his voice deeper than usual, tinted with arousal, with want.

Looking at him, her eyes were wide, slightly glazed over. As if of one mind, they reached for her panties, shoved them to the side  
She rose over him, and he watched how she swallowed, trembled lightly while she positioned herself over his aching cock. Reaching out, he cupped her jaw, tilted her head so their gazes met once more.

“I want you so much.”

***

Letting him into her apartment, she passed him by, made a straight beeline for her bathroom where she got them a few towels.

“Here.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry for dripping all over your carpet.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m dripping quite nicely myself. The bathroom’s over there, by the way,” she said, pointing to the appropriate room. “I’m going to change into something more… well, dry.”

He smiled at her, and even all dishevelled, she had to admit he looked nice, better than nice. Smiling back, she chided herself for behaving all flirty before she left him standing where he was and went to change in her bedroom.

Shrugging out of her wet clothes, she dried off, catching a look at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t the youngest any longer, her body undeniable that of a woman in her middle age. Her breasts weren’t the firm ones of a young woman, her waist used to be smaller, and her thighs…In spite of her regular runs, her body showed signs of aging. It wasn’t drastic, she still considered herself slim, fit, good-looking, but she noticed the changes.

Shaking her head at herself, she took a pair of panties and a bra out of her closet. There was no reason to doubt herself. Even if someone offered her to be thirty again, she wouldn’t want that. Apart of some minor nuisances, she liked her life, didn’t want it any different. If she had to sacrifice her personality while doing her job, it was a small price to pay for what she could achieve.

Deciding not to fuss about her clothes just because an attractive male was trying to dry his muscled body not that far from her at right that moment, she reached for a pair of jeans and a simple but nice shirt. She didn’t want to seduce her guest.

Leaving her bedroom, she found him leaning against the doorframe of her kitchen. Outside, it was still raining.

“Would you like a cup of coffee? Some tea?” she asked as she passed him.

“Coffee would be perfect.”

“Just a minute.”

Preparing the coffee, she gave him a quick look over her shoulder. He was watching her, and she had to be blind not to know he was checking her out. Their gazes met, and giving her a slight shrug, he broke eye contact. Definitely interesting.

Handing him a cup of coffee soon after, she sat down.

“Take a seat.”

“I’m still far from dry.”

Truth to be told, he looked fairly miserable, not what she wanted for him.

“How about I borrow you some clothes. You can give them back to me some time soon. You don’t plan on quitting running, do you?”

He seemed hesitant, but looking down himself, he sighed. “Some dry clothes would be wonderful. Actually, that would put me in your debt forever.”

“Wait a moment. I’ll get you something then.” Getting up, she stopped short of leaving the room.

“What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Lee. And yours?”

“Laura. Nice to meet you, Lee.”

Leaving him, she got some of her father’s clothes. She didn’t have any good reasons for keeping them apart of sentimentality. She never had someone else trying them on, and part of her felt reluctant sharing them with Lee. But damnit, the poor guy was soaked to the bone. It was the least she could do.

***

His hand trailed lower, over her collarbone, her chest, cupped a breast, the nipple rosy and stiff. She had beautiful breasts, creamy and freckled. He wondered if she’d give him the time to properly worship them later. He wanted to kiss them, run his tongue over the soft flesh, trail random patterns over their firm flesh until she pleaded with him to suck at her hard buds.

Goosebumps rose where he touched her, and cupping her other breast with his free hand, he simultaneously tweaked both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She let out a wanton moan, slowly sinking down on his cock, stopping when the head of his erection had penetrated her tight, wet heat. He groaned out at the tight fit, the way her inner muscles gripped him hard. It made him want to surge up, to enter her fully, but he held back, knew she needed the time to adjust. He contented himself with caressing her breasts, eliciting more of those hums and whimpers that had aroused him to the point of insanity since the first time he heard them.

Their gazes were still linked, and she trailed her hands up his chest, caressed his nipples with the pads of her thumbs. A gasp escaped him, and she sank down fully on him. They both moaned out in unison.

His whole body was aware of her presence over him, around him, the feel and scent of her making it hard to hold on to a modicum of control. Instead of moving at once, riding him hard, she simply gyrated her hips, seeking friction.

She was beautiful in her arousal. Leaning forward, her arms resting on both side of his head, she kissed him. The kiss was slow and deep, a counterpoint to the way she writhed on top of him. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he relocated his hands to her ass, squeezed the round globes. At some point they needed oxygen, they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

***

When she handed him the clothes she’d picked, their fingers brushed, and her hand tingled. Looking up at him, she saw the same flash of shock and instant desire she felt that moment in his eyes as well.

Interesting.

He left for her bathroom, and while he was gone, she sat down, took slow sips of her coffee, watching the rain fall outside. Her hair, still damp, clung to her neck, was beginning to curl. She’d have to dry it once her guest was gone. Her guest… He still made her curious. Apart of the fact he was attractive, he also seemed to be polite, charming.

It took him less than five minutes, and he was back with her, the clothes too large on him. At least, they were dry, though.

“Thank you, Laura.”

He sat down again. She expected awkward silence to follow, was surprised when he spoke again.

“I heard your name before, but I can’t quite place it.”

Her name? She was sure she had only given him her first name. She was careful like that, knew her name rang a bell for some people, if usually only vaguely. The curse of being a politician, and the blessing of being a rather unimportant one. He must of read her name plate, only way he could have known. Sneaky man. While deciding not to question him about it, she feigned innocence.

“Really? Maybe you’ll remember eventually.”

“You don’t want to help me out?”

“I’ve got no idea where you think you’ve heard my name.”

He chuckled but nodded. “I bet you do. But that’s okay. Maybe it’s your job….”

“Maybe.”

“You’re not going to tell me about it either, do you?”

“Why not? I’m an office drone. General administration. Simple as that.”

If he didn’t quite believe her, he didn’t question her either.

“What about you? Are you playing pyramid?”

“Professionally? No. I’m a pilot.”

“Pilot?”

“Viper pilot. I’m with the fleet.”

She hadn’t expected that. It explained why he was fit and in shape; still, the image she had of viper pilots was a different one.

Maybe her image was tainted by the one she had thanks to some stubborn military commander she’d gotten to know when she had given a couple of talks at one of the schools training military personnel. William Adama had been on shore leave, waiting to take command of a new battlestar. They had talked in the canteen, had had a walk in the compound’s garden. They met a few times, talked, and there’d been mutual interest. She’d really hoped he’d ask her out, but he hadn’t. Damn, this stubborn guy.

Snapping out of it, she focussed on Lee again. It wouldn’t do to mourn lost chances.  
It needed intelligence, sharp instincts and nerves of steel to be a pilot. She didn’t know much about military life, but that much she knew.

“That’s why you weren’t running for a few months.” He hadn’t been on planet.

“You noticed?”

She hadn’t wanted him to know. Shrugging, she thought about how to best formulate an answer. “Well, it’s not that many people running that early in the day.”

“Yes, true. But I noticed you as well.” His smile was broad, a tad bit shy, then he looked away.

She shouldn’t read anything into it; he’d have noticed her for the same reason she’d noticed him, the lack of other people.

“So tell me, as your job sounds more interesting than mine, how’s life in the fleet.”  
It was a sign of a good politician to know how to prompt, how to listen. It always paid off to get to know the people who you were dealing with. Never mind it was a lie to say she wasn’t interested in who he was, and she loved to listen to people.

It took Lee a little while to warm up, but once he had found his rhythm, he spoke fluently, told her about his daily life, some antics of other pilots. She enjoyed his stories, found herself laughing out loud a few times, refilling both of their cups twice. It needed a ray of sunshine almost blinding her to make her realise it had stopped raining.

His gaze followed hers, and with a wistful smile, he got up.

“Seems it’s safe to go out there now.”

“Yes, seems that way.”

Why did she feel a twinge of disappointment? It would be a lie to say she hadn’t enjoyed her time with him, but…

She got up as well, and he held out his hand to her.

Surprised, she took it, shook it.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Laura.”

“Same here.”

“Thanks for everything. I’ll get your clothes back to you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

Some part of her contemplated asking him to stay a bit longer then she chided herself for being stupid once again.

He was gone a minute later, and making herself another coffee, she wondered if she’d see Lee and the clothes she’d borrowed him again.

***

“Lee,” she whispered, and the way she spoke his name stirred emotions deeply inside him. Emotions he thought long since buried, emotions he didn’t want to feel again after his brother’s girlfriend had broken his heart unknowingly. He’d vowed not to feel that much for a woman again, but now he felt the first stirring of something deeper. Maybe he should chalk it up to their lovemaking, the hormones, but he knew it had only a little to do with what he was doing but a lot with whom he was doing it with.

“Laura.” It was all he could say.

The barrier of her panties, slight disturbance as it was, began to annoy him, and he easily snapped them. Laura’s eyes found his, surprise written all over her face. But she didn’t say a word, didn’t complain. If she did so later on, he’d buy her a new pair.

Finally, finally, she began to move, rising up on him and sinking down again very slowly. Again and again, she teased him with the infinite tenderness of her movements, each time she sank down on him heightening his arousal. He touched her silken skin, mapped her body, still it wasn’t enough. How could it ever be enough? He wanted to touch her everywhere, wanted her to scream out her want, her lust.

***

It was a few days later, she hadn’t seen Lee again, that she came home to find a package waiting for her. The elderly neighbour handing it to her seemed to be curious what might be inside, but she took it inside to have a look for herself.

It was the clothes she’d borrowed Lee along with a note. Unfolding it, she read it, leaning against the kitchen counter.

‘Laura,  
I really wanted to give you back your clothes in person, but an unexpected assignment will have me out of town for the next month.  
I’d really like to thank you again.  
Would you mind if I asked you out for dinner once I’m back?  
You can call my number and leave a message if you want to.  
Yours,  
Lee’

He had scribbled his number under the text, and she stared at it for some long minutes. Had he asked her out for a date? It read like it. Or did he simply want to say ‘thank you’ as the note said?

She shook her head at herself. Communication between man and woman didn’t get any easier with age. What did she want, though? Did she want to go out with Lee for whatever reason? She didn’t even know his last name.

Deciding to go with her gut, she went to pick up her telephone, dialled his number before she could think twice.

When his answering machine switched on, she suffered a last moment of doubt. But she wasn’t one to back off once she’d reached a decision. Telling him she’d be up for dinner and that he should call her once he was back on planet, she ended the call. Maybe he would call, maybe he wouldn’t. Time would tell.

***

She smiled, a beatific smile, a happy, giddy one. It was a beautiful sight, but he needed more. He wanted her eyes to cloud over, wanted her to bite her lips because he knew if she dared voicing her lust, loud screams would erupt out of her. Pinching a nipple, he made her gasp, a breathless giggle followed. He repeated the motion, only to make her moans become more frequent, her pace quickening slightly. It was good, but it could be better. Leaving one hand to caress her breasts, alternating from one to the other, her pale skin flushing with her increased arousal, he let his free hand slide to where they were joined.

Her sex was wet, swollen, and touching his thumb to her pleasure point, her moan turned into a hum. Stroking the tender nub gently, he elicited more and more of these erotic sounds from her, enticing her to give in, give up, to let herself fall. Her hands on his chest, she sped up, began riding him hard. This wasn’t deliberate lovemaking any longer but primal need.

The sexual tension, the chemistry that had laced their short acquaintance blossomed into something necessary, something that couldn’t be denied. Surging up, planting his feet on the floor, he thrust in a counter rhythm into her, trying to have it all, feel it all. He wanted to be the one frakking her, wanted to make her come and see her while she did so. If he had any wish, it was to feel her come around him.

Even now, she was tight, squeezed around his cock in an infrequent rhythm, but he knew it would feel incredible if she shattered around him.

***

He called her. Five weeks later, he called her. It wasn’t that she had forgotten about him – after all, she had reason to think of him each time she went out running – still, she was surprised when her phone rang.

“Hey, Laura. It’s Lee.”

“Lee. What a surprise.”

“I hope a nice one.”

“Definitely. What can I do for you? You’re back on planet, I assume.”

“Yes, since yesterday. I’m calling about dinner, wanted to ask if you’d be free on Friday.”  
She wasn’t, had a date with her best friend, but she doubted Marcy would be all that angry if she told her that she actually had sort of a date. Even after the one-night stand with Sean, her friend had never stopped trying to find a suitable man for her. Lee might not be suitable, but they were only talking about dinner here.

“Friday’s fine, just let me know when and where.”

He suggested a small and cosy restaurant she actually knew, and they agreed on a time. Hanging up, Laura found herself smiling. Somehow she was looking forward to meeting Lee again.

As it turned out, she saw him twice until Friday. Both times, he was running at the same time she was, and falling in step beside her. They had short, friendly conversations. Laura wasn’t stupid, though. Their conversations might’ve been harmless, the looks they exchanged weren’t. There were smiles, shared glances, and she was checking him out as he was checking her out. It was innocent, yet it wasn’t.

It was these shared looks she remembered as she stood in front of her closet, choosing her clothes for dinner. Common sense told her to pick something simple; the woman inside her wanted to dress up, to show what she got. What could it hurt really? Deciding on a short, black skirt, which was rather simple yet highlighted her legs, and a wrap shirt that accentuated her cleavage, she was rather satisfied with the way she looked. Who knew what Lee would make out of it? Giggling at herself, she left her apartment, took a cab.

She was early by a few minutes, yet Lee was already waiting for her. Seeing her getting out of the cab, he looked at her, looked away before his gaze settled on her again. He hadn’t registered it was her at first look. She didn’t know if to be flattered or insulted, nearly laughed out. Now he looked surprised, but if she wasn’t quite mistaken, it was a pleasant surprise. Well, she couldn’t blame him. So far he’d only gotten to see her in her running clothes and a pair of jeans. Talking of jeans, he wore a pair, and they suited him nicely. Combined with a dark shirt, he looked casual and elegant all at once. Walking up to him, she wondered how he’d react, was pleased when he embraced her lightly before he stepped back.

“You look good.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

He clearly hadn’t expected the compliment, his smile a bit coy.

“I just hope you won’t be ashamed to be seen with me.”

“Why should I?”

He seemed to weigh his answer, tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, his head tilted to the side.

“What is it, Lee?”

His smile turned wistful. “I’m trying to find out which answer is the most suitable one.”  
“That’s spoken like a true politician.”

She’d known it. Although she had no idea if Lee had any idea what her profession really was, she doubted it, hoped he didn’t. Even if it shouldn’t matter, there had been more than one man pulling back because he either feared ending up under public scrutiny or because he didn’t like the fact his date had a more successful career than he had. It was something that had never mattered to Laura, but to some people, it did. True, these men hadn’t been worth her time anyway; still, the rejections had stung.

“Politician? No, I doubt I’ll ever go into politics. My grandfather was a lawyer, though. Don’t they say that some genes skip a generation?”

“It’s said, yes, but I’m still waiting for your answer.”

“And here you got me.”

“How about forgetting possible ramifications and going with the true one.”

“Just remember you asked for it.”

He had beautiful blue eyes, sensual lips, and why she realised that, thought about it just about now, she didn’t know.

“Oh, I do. And now spill it. What would be any reason for me to feel ashamed to be seen with me?”

“Alright then. I’m worrying because I think you’re drop-dead gorgeous, sexy as Hades, and I can’t see what you’d want with a nobody like me.”

There was absolute honesty in his eyes, in this tone of voice. It left her breathless for a few seconds, and the nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach almost had her giggle out loud. Gods, was this really more than wishful thinking? Did Lee want a date with her? Was this more than a man thanking her for helping him out?

***

“Laura,” he rasped, and her eyes found his, her gaze wild, feral, her hair a thick, fiery mane falling over her shoulders, her back. It was an unruly mass, as unruly as he suspected Laura to be. Her gaze told him she was lost in her own world of pleasure; still, she wasn’t using him for her own pleasure, was aware of his presence.

“Let go,” she whispered, having him realise he was still analysing the situation instead of just enjoying it fully. Forcing all thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment, he concentrated on his senses, on the feel of Laura, her sounds, the subtle scent of their mutual arousal in the air.

Rubbing her clit harder, faster, her hips began to circle faster as well, the nails of her fingers biting into his skin, scorching, bruising.

“Let me see you come,” he asked, pleaded, and it seemed it was all she needed to hear. Like in his fantasy, she bit her lip, her inner muscles quivering around his erection. She was coming, coming hard, but he found he wanted more, needed…

“Let me hear you.”

***

“I really don’t know what to say,” she said.

“How about nothing? You might’ve asked for the truth, but you couldn’t have known how it would look like. Shall we?”

When she nodded, he took her arm, guided her into the restaurant. Approximately half of the tables were taken, and a young waitress led them to their table. Wasn’t such a young woman, fresh and most probably unblemished by life a better date for someone like Lee? She bit her bottom lip, willed her thoughts away. They weren’t of any use anyway. Lee was here with her on his own volition, because he wanted to.

Sitting down opposite of each other, they were both silent while the waitress handed them the menus and recited today’s specialities. Taking their order for drinks, she smiled and left them alone.

“I’m glad to you like this place,” Lee said. “This restaurant is one of my favourites.”

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve been here last, but I like it, too. Very much. An excellent choice if you ask me. But how have you been? How was it… out there… flying vipers… looking for the enemy?” She rolled her eyes at the way she’d phrased the question, and he chuckled.

But like it had happened that afternoon in her kitchen, he began to talk freely, and she hardly noticed their drinks arriving. She ordered something the waitress had recommended, her heart wasn’t in it, though. As much as she enjoyed a nice dinner, Lee was more interesting than thinking about the menu was. He seemed to think similarly as he ordered the same, seemed more annoyed by the interruption than anything else.

When there was a natural break in their talking, he smiled.

“So what about you? Don’t you want to tell me something about the life of an office drone? It can’t be all that boring.”

She shrugged. “You sure you want to listen to that. I can assure you it’s nowhere near as interesting as flying a viper.”

“I don’t think I believe you. As secretary of education, you should’ve met quite some interesting people. You know the president? How is the man behind the office?”

Now, he had taken her by surprised. So far, he hadn’t given the impression of knowing who she was. And if he did, why was he still here with her? Because of her job or in spite of it? Or was she just overreacting? Was she simply too suspicious? It was one of the curses of being a politician. The job taught you to distrust people, to expect them to go behind your back. She didn’t think Lee was one of those, though. No, she couldn’t believe it from him. And he’d asked her a question.

She nearly laughed out. The president? Was grumpy first thing in the morning, he was a satisfying enough lover but not very inventive. He wore boxers not briefs. Somehow she doubted this was what Lee should know, though.

“How?” she asked back.

Interestingly enough, he seemed to sense her trouble, a wistful expression flickering over his face.

“I don’t care if you’re the secretary of education or the frakking president. I wanted a date with Laura Roslin not her job. I’m sorry if I stepped on your toes. I didn’t mean to.”

He was good at reading moods, damned good.

“And to come back to your question. I knew I had seen your face somewhere, I just couldn’t remember where. That I found out was by pure accident when I caught the news on TV the night before I left Caprica.”

She remembered having been at a conference, that some footage had been shown on television. Letting it all sink in for a moment, she nodded.

“The president is very human, actually. He likes his coffee with cream, and he enjoys fishing.”

Lee laughed out. “Fishing? Really?”

***

A mewl at first, he didn’t stop caressing her clit, bucked up harder against her until her tiny sounds of pleasure became louder, morphed into a cry that was hoarse, feral and nearly drove him over the edge as well. Not yet, not like that. He focussed on her, the look of concentration on her face, how it transformed into one of bliss.

A fine smile began to play around her lips, her expression one of unguarded happiness. When he was sure she was coming back to herself, he flipped them around so it was her on the ground. The floor wasn’t comfortable, but she didn’t complain, and his own need was too dire to ignore it any longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him the opportunity to thrust into her hard and fast. Her legs felt smooth around his body, a welcome weight. Hours, he could spend hours caressing her slender, long limbs, learning each inch.

Their lovemaking was fast and furious now. It brought him close, but… Not enough, it was still not enough. Stopping long enough to make her put her legs onto his shoulders, he moaned out when he hit her very depth.

Whereas he was careful not to hurt her, it was she who didn’t want him to hold back, who clawed at his arms, who urged him on with a throaty voice. This was crazy, amazing, and he had no idea where he found the stamina to be still going on. Again and again, he pushed into her body, chasing his own release while hoping to bring her with him once more. Fascinated, he noted the tiny beads of sweat clinging to her body, wished he’d be versatile enough to lick the salty droplets from her skin – pale, nearly translucent skin, countless freckles painting her body. She was moaning, her eyes closed, her body taut, undulating, seeking friction, release.

***

“Yes. I thought it was a joke when he first told me, but then all secretaries and he went to a hotel in the Caprican mountains for a conference. He took a few of us fishing afterwards.”

“So, did you make a nice catch?”

If one wanted to call the president a catch, a good one at that... In fact, Richard had only taken her out to the lake, and they had frakked before Richard had gotten out his fishing rod to sit at the lake, waiting for fish that wouldn’t come. At first, she’d been amused then she’d written him off, had taken out a book she’d had the foresight to bring. Somehow life had been easier back then; although, she’d suspected she’d think the same of today when thinking back a few years from now.

“No, he didn’t catch a single fish all afternoon, and in the end, he was rather frustrated.”

To her surprise, she found it was easy to talk to him, to tell him odds and titbits of her life. When dinner came, they were exchanging stories back and forth. When had she enjoyed herself so much for the last time? Her talks to William Adama came to her mind, but she suppressed them.

Dinner was good although she hardly tasted what she ate. Her company was much more fascinating than her meal.

Way too soon, they were finished, had ordered coffee and dessert. Digging into the chocolate mousse, she closed her eyes, let out a content hum.

“You like chocolate?”

She didn’t open her eyes, just nodded again. “It’s one of my guilty pleasures.”

“I see. Any other guilty pleasures?”

With only focussing on his voice and not his handsome features, there wasn’t a chance to mistake the tone of his voice. He was flirting with her. The thought exhilarated her. Maybe it was the wine, the excellent meal, the fact she had a good day or it was simply chemistry. Sexual chemistry. That and a bit more. She enjoyed the company of Lee for more than his good looks. Nearly sighing, she focussed on the rich taste of chocolate melting on her tongue. She couldn’t really want a piece of that man in front of her, could she? Hadn’t she learned tangling with younger man was a stupid idea? Hadn’t Sean been a lesson she’d promised herself she’d never forget. Although, Lee was nothing like Sean. He wasn’t her former student; she wasn’t the object of his teenaged fantasies. In contrast to Sean, he didn’t look at her with open admiration and devotion. Lee, he acted like a man in the company of a woman he wanted to be with.

They enjoyed dessert in near silence, and when it was time to pay the cheque, Lee insisted on paying. He might’ve told her she’d been invited, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t at least try to pay her part.

Outside the restaurant, she turned to Lee.

“Thank you so much for the lovely evening.”

His hands had vanished into the pockets of his pants again, she noticed. It seemed to be something typical for Lee.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”  
For the first time all evening, awkwardness threatened to arise. Oh to Hades with it. Stepping in, she stopped in front of him, waited a long moment, wondering if she was doing the right thing before leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek. Gods, he smelled good, and his hands came out of his pockets to settle on her waist. Leaning back, she still found herself captured in his loose embrace. It was now or never. Her mind told her never, her instinct told her to go with now.

“You’d like a cup of coffee? Something else? My place.”

A smile broke on his face. “Yeah, I’d really like that. But first things first.”

“First things?”

Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. This was heading somewhere, and she wouldn’t lie to herself and pretend she didn’t want it to happen.

He didn’t answer verbally, just grinned before he captured her mouth with his.

This kiss was nothing like she’d expected. She’d expected it to be timid, maybe a tad bit shy. Although he hadn’t given the impression to care about their age difference even once since they met, she wouldn’t have been surprised if it intimidated him to be with a woman several years his senior.

It was quite the contrary, his kiss soft and demanding at the same time. Letting his lips linger over hers for a moment, he began caressing her mouth, his lips brushing hers again and again. A nearly violent shudder ran down her back at a kiss so tender yet so sure. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, followed by his teeth that nibbled at the tender skin. He wanted more, and so did she. As she parted her lips for him, his tongue glided into her mouth slowly, oh so slowly. Touching the tip of his tongue to hers, he began a slow, deep exploration of her mouth.

Her arms tangled in his hair, the same moment his came around her waist. Her sense of reality left her. They kissed for what seemed minutes, hours, the slow caress morphing into something more passionate, more heated, more… leading them to something that might consume them both.

They only parted when the need for air became imminent, their foreheads coming to rest against each other. When Lee spoke, he was slightly out of breath.

“That was…”

“Wow?” she offered.

He chuckled. “Wow about covers it. Laura?”

She didn’t want to open her eyes, just didn’t want to. “Yeah?”

“I want you. I very much want you.”

“I noticed,” she said, pushing even closer against him so his erection was hard against her belly.

“If you…”

She shut him up with a kiss that was nearly bruising in its passion.

“I want you, too,” she said when she managed to pry away from him. “Very much.”

He pulled away, held out his hand to her.

“So…,” he began.

“So, I guess it’s time to get home.”

She took his hand, led him away.

***

“Can you…?” he began to ask, was relieved when she gave an affirmative hum. He didn’t need to tell her to touch herself. She understood without words, searched out her own pleasure, unashamed, seductive, breathtaking. This time, she came quietly, only released a moan that was clipped off, seemed to stuck in her throat.

Milking his cock through her release, it was too much, and he released himself inside her with a hoarse cry, his arms feeling heavy, almost making him collapse on top of her. His lungs burned, and he couldn’t get enough oxygen inside. Rolling to his side, he entangled his limps with her, kissing every inch of her skin within his reach, his hands caressing her sweat slick skin.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

She laughed, breathless, happy. “What for? I should thank you. This was… I mean…”  
He silenced her with a finger over her lips, waited until her eyes had found his, until a connection was established.

“No. Thank you.”

He wasn’t a man of speeches, at least not when it came to matters of the heart, but he wanted her to understand. “This was more than just chemistry, more than just a quick frak. For me, it was… more. I can’t describe, maybe I don’t want to, but it was more.”  
Laura seemed lost for words, shook her head, different emotions battling for supremacy. His confession had been too much too soon.

“I don’t want an answer, I only want you to know that I wanted you, just you.”

At that, she smiled.

“I wanted you, too.”

“I still want you.”

It was the truth; he wasn’t willing to let it all go yet. He wanted more, but only if she’d let him.

Her quiet laughter dissolved into giggles.

“Just… just tell me we’ll get up from the floor now.”

It made him laugh, too, realising what kind of picture they had to make.

“I could do with a shower…”

If he didn’t take a chance now then he could go home at once.

Disentangling from him, she sat up.

“Shower sounds good. And then, how about bed?”

Her smile was radiant, and she looked mussed, beautiful, sated.

“I’d love that. Laura, about…”

This time, it was her placing a finger over his lips.

“Let’s not talk, let’s not think about it. How about we talk over breakfast?”

She was still smiling so he thought maybe they had a chance. It was all he could, would ask for. A chance.

The End


End file.
